The Show Must Go On
by The Lonely Dreaming Furry
Summary: My first full on atempt at fanfiction tell me what you think. copyright to owners
1. Chapter 1

The Show Must Go On

Authors note: Hi, this is something I wrote I will be writing more but I would appreciate if you could tell me what you think. I did my best to improve from The Weasel and the Thief spelling punctuation ECT so read and enjoy younger readers are warned that this will not be a family fun tale will contain blood and other nasty's.

Copyright to owners

PS Buck awesome.

Chapter 1

The Dragons Breath was not you r typical pub it stood alone next to an abandoned tailers and a barbers shop. The stag bouncer stood at the door with a do not mess with me face and any human stupid enough to cross his path disappeared. The building itself was shabby and uninviting a dull grey block of bricks and mortar the Dragons Breath was the most unlikely place you would expect to find people well I say people but I think the things inside the Dragons Breath are better known as furies or anthros.

If you were lucky, enough to get inside then you would have to be either cleaver or an anthro yourself. The bartender was a sleek handsome otter wearing a tuxedo of jet black and with those powerful blue eyes you be hocked and would spill any of your secrets.

The drinks at the dragons head were nothing ordinary and did dangerous things to a furson the pub known by every furson in a fifty-mile radius. The pub was pretty much a men only place the few women that dared venture there left straight away in disgust.

The pub owner a tall sexy Badger with a walking stick ran the place thought he wasn't as old as everyone thought he was and didn't need the walking stick he kept it by his side as a warning to any who disobeyed the simple rue that governed the club. Don t cause trouble anyone stupid enough to break this rule was shot and dumped out back in the dumpster with the drunks.

One day a one eyed weasel entered the Dragons Breath and ordered a drink the bartender asked him, his name and the weasel replied that it was Buck. The bartender thought he had heard this name before but could not place it. About forty minutes later, harsh words spoken then a bar fight to end all bar fight. Was in full swing until the Badger with a shotgun closed the place for the night. Then the bouncer dragged Buck into the dark cellar to await his fate.

"So you're the troublemaker causing this ruckus hmmm"

The badger spoke in a thoughtful tone but his eyes portrayed coldness and hatred.

"What's it to you?"

Buck was cocky as he always was.

The Badger backhanded the weasel and spat in his face

"Do not try that cocky bullshit with me Kane set him up for the show".

The stag did so picking buck up as though he was as light as a feather

"I will enjoy this "

The stag was pleased it had been ages since the last show and he was so eager for this game to begin so carrying buck in this manner he half carried half dragged the weasel into a large room that looked like it was set up for a for a show. Grinning with delight Kane set Buck up on a table that had cold leather straps and slamming the weasel down on this table began locking him in place buck got a chance to see his enemy Kane was tall muscular and handsome in an evil asshole kind of way.

"There now nice and snug sir"

Kane's voice was mocking

"Fuck you"

Buck was in no mood for games as Kane finished strapping him in

"When we're done you'll wish we had had" Kane smirked and left buck alone with only the darkness to comfort him. Buck was ant sure how long he lay there waiting sometimes struggling against his bonds all he know was that suddenly bright light surrounded him as the badger strode briskly into the room.

"Well Buck are you ready for your big night"?

And pulling out a knife he cut Buck clothing a simple vest and shorts away piece by piece until only his underwear remained.

"There now are the cameras set properly this time? I don't want a repeat like last time Kane".

"Yes sir all ready for the show"?

Good very good now try to scream nice and loud won't you

The bouncer and the badger left once again leave Buck alone.

All the while he was waiting Buck wondered what the fuck this "_show"_ was after all it had to be illegal he thought back to what had stared this mess and almost at once he viewed the memory that only happen hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a quite night in the Dragon Breath no one was really doing anything much that is until

Buck walked in. a stallion looked at the newcomer and mentally decided that he would do all in his power to piss this person off.

"Who invited this turd here huh"?

He looked around everyone else looked away the stallion named Jack was known to be an asshole.

"Well mate I was hoping for a drink but as the bartender is busy sucking some guy's cock under the bar I thought I would see what an asshole like you is doing".

Buck spoke casually as though none in the room could hear him sadly things said at pubs have a habit of going wrong.

"So you think you can just walk in here call me an asshole and walk out"?

"Aye mate I do"

"I should smack you stupid"

"With a face like your mate you could look at someone and they would drop dead"

"Come over here and say that bitch"

With theses hostilities exchanged the fight was on for young and old.

Buck wished he had known what he was getting into though first he had to survive this show. The badger walked in and chuckled softy as he examined Buck wiry frame

"Oh, Buck you knew it had to come to this eventually didn't you"?

"Go die the sick twisted fuckhead" Buck spat back

The Badger just tutted and slapped the weasel hard.

"Kane the show is about to begin are the bets in place"?

"Of course, we wouldn't have much fun without the money would we"?

With that, the stag unstrapped the weasel, hoisted him over his broad shoulders, and carried him to a large cage. Now if you have ever seen a cage match in wrestling then you will know what I am talking about.

Buck was dumped in a corner of this cage and chained in place then the Badger walked up to a set of double door and flung them wide open

"Ladies and gents we are open for business come and place your bets"

He spoke quietly but everyone heard him as they rushed to see what was going on. A few minutes later Buck managed to sit up his body crying out in pain as he tried harder than ever to escape. Everyone in the room gathered round the cage lagging and jeering at the weasel while the otter that ran the bar stood on a podium Buck had failed to notice before and yelled in true referee style.

"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?"

The answering roar of the crowd was deafening as Buck tried harder to escape.

The Otter continued in that charming voice of his

"In the left corner we have Buck the weasel"

Silence and Buck could swear heard heard crickets

A large figure stepped in the cage Buck pissed himself the figure was a large bull with body armour and an axe that made clouds buster sword look miscue

"In the right, we have Jason the destroyer"

The crowd cheered

Now then, to give our newest guest a fighting chance

The chain unlocked itself and Buck realised how bloody the chain actually was the show had been going on for some time apparently.

Buck stood slowly eyeing his opponent his opponent watched him as though he was nothing more than a bug waiting to be crushed.

The Otter cleared his throat and said in the microphone

"Last chance for bets people this show doesn't run itself" a few moments of silence followed then the badger said quietly

"Let the show begin"

Buck had no warning as the bull punched him hard in the face sending him reeling into the back of the cage repeatedly he was pummelled and beaten but he refused to die.

Well folks it seem that our weasel friend may actually live long enough to see what we do with his body after wards the Otter said darkly suddenly Buck had an flashback to his time when his son Matt had been killed by wild dogs and buck himself had lost his eye. He even heard his son voice piercing through the dim of the crowd

"Fight dad you have to fight"

"How"? buck croaked as the bull slammed his fist into his stomach-forced blood from his lips

"Please dad I don't want you to die" Matt was crying or was this some twisted game in Bucks own head

As Buck was being beaten to a bloody pulp a new strength flowed through his veins and he lashed out and slashed at the bulls throat as he closed in for the kill slashing tearing bitting the mad weasel tore his opponents throat out sending blood everywhere laughing maniacal he had won

"Up your asshole" he bellowed to the now silent room

The crowd began muttering to themselves wondering what the fuck just happened

"Well this is a surprise the badger said in his quite way our champion is dead now what shall we do with this piece of scum hmmm"?


End file.
